


Calling Hope

by JChasse



Category: Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (Movies), Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Eventual fluff and smut, F/M, Love, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JChasse/pseuds/JChasse
Summary: "She was kind and pure; she wanted to help people. Some people disliked her for it, and others loved her, but she sacrificed everything for hope."Emelia Willows is an average girl who's lost everything, her father, mother, brother, friends and her soon her aunt who is only days away from childbirth. With the ending of one war against the plague that wiped out more than half the planet's population everyone thought the fighting was over, Emelia thought it was over. Until another battle begins, but this time against a whole other species. With the only family Emelia has left slipping from her grasp and the reality that a baby is coming into this world Emelia feels more conflicted than ever. But when meeting the ape colony and surprisingly feeling more at home than ever, a certain ape catches her eye and her his.





	1. Cast

Nina Dobrev as [Emelia Willows](https://media.giphy.com/media/azt2jhFLOQPV6/giphy.gif)

Andy Serkis as [Caesar](https://66.media.tumblr.com/acc2c8b9948d68245da622f9936082e8/tumblr_ofb4piLF5u1s7gti8o1_400.gif)

Jason Clarke as [Malcolm ](https://thumbs.gfycat.com/AcceptableIncredibleFrenchbulldog-small.gif)

Keri Russell as [Ellie](https://66.media.tumblr.com/5b8788dc8ff8ba97d6a41beb6467938c/tumblr_inline_mkytv8qTMk1qz4rgp.gif)

Toby Kebbell as [Koba](https://66.media.tumblr.com/73ca12e5418ae7eb068c07e2caebd197/tumblr_inline_p7mbmh4Jzu1slcpvi_500.gif)

Nick Thurston as [Blue Eyes](https://66.media.tumblr.com/eb0081d577c6294b0e1ebb5893901c2d/tumblr_odj9644DZG1s7gti8o1_400.gif)


	2. 1~Ghost

"Look after him for me."  
"He'll never understand."   
"You have to protect him, promise me."

I sprung awake and sat up too quickly where my vision went dizzy for several seconds. A layer of cold sweat covered my body, making my clothes stick to my body, and sweat-damp hair clung to my forehead and neck. It was the same dream-same nightmare I got here and there. It was the last words I heard from my mother, I promised her I would protect him-I promised her I would defend my beloved little brother, and I failed. I shook those thoughts from my head by blinking several times and taking a deep breath. My form sagged a little, my tensed shoulders relaxed and rolled back and my head and neck craned back, and I closed my eyes in relief at the loss of tension in my body.

'I need a shower,' I thought, and a smile caught my lip at the glorious idea. Of course due to our lack of power we either have lukewarm or cold water to bath. I tossed the sheets from me, and I took a minute to get used to the change of tempeture; from the warm heat underneath my comforter to the brisk cold that was the outdoors. My room, unfortunately, had no doors, it was in the open for anyone to walk in, so I knew I had to make the shower quick. My bedroom was a mess and was limited to a small wardrobe, dresser, and bathroom. The cold shot up through my feet as soon as they touched the chill tile ground as I walked to my dresser to grab an outfit before heading to the bathroom. I turned on the water before stripped myself of my sweat-damp clothes. I felt the water after turning it to the warmest setting and was more than disappointed to find the warmest it would get was mildly lukewarm. I hopped in the shower and proceeded to wash my hair and body before washing my face quickly. In fifteen minutes I was out of the shower and was already drying off. I put matching white lace undergarments on, followed by my slightly torn black jeans, a light grey sleeveless top and a sleeveless light moss green button up thin jacket followed by my favorite short length dark brown boots. As soon as my hair dried, returning to its natural way-curly form, I brushed my teeth before putting on some fingerless fabric gloves that went halfway up my forearms.

      

**~(Without the bracelet and backpack though)**

I left my room feeling fresh and a little cold, but I pushed that aside as I looked to my right where up the steep hill was the hospital. I began walking that way, keeping my head down for part of the way, trying to avoid looks and to my disgust, some of them were heated. I walked through the smashed glass doors of the hospital and gave the lady at the front desk a kind smile to which she returned. I walked down some staircases and some hallways before coming to room B183. The wall around the door was cracked, and ivy was beginning to grow in some places. I pushed through the door and went to a familiar depressing sight. My aunt was laying almost motionless on the bed, wires and machines were hooked up to her, but I saw her open her eyes a little and smile the best she could with what little strength she had in which I returned a little broader. I took her hand gently in both of mine and stroked the tender skin with gentleness as I took a seat beside her. My aunt had become ill with the flu seven months into her pregnancy, now going strong for two months now the baby was due any day now who will be coming into this world without its mother. I banished those thoughts quickly before the tears could show and I squeezed my aunt's hand gently. With my aunt being the only family I have left and me no longer being a minor the baby by my consent would become my responsibility. Several women have offered to step up as that role in my place, some even putting up a fight but I fought as well. The baby would be raised by its family, or what was left of it.


End file.
